Chapter 474
During Hushed Times is the 474th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. In the Fairy Tail Guild building, Warren informs his guildmates about the progress of the war while Mavis mulls over her options to defeat Zeref. Meanwhile, Meredy and Jellal join the effort to liberate Hargeon. In the same battle, Wendy and Sherria face Dimaria and are rendered helpless by her Âge Seal, only to be saved by the timely arrival of none other than Ultear. Summary Relative calm is present in the Fairy Tail Guild building as an unconscious and bedridden Natsu is watched over by Happy, who is determined not to allow his best friend to die alongside Zeref. Concurrently, in the main hall, Warren reports on the current battle situation. While the enemy forces to the west seem to have halted their march and the ones to the north have been stalled by Fiore's forces, the Shields of Spriggan to the east have broken through their defenses despite suffering the loss of one of their members. Suddenly, they notice that one of the Spriggan 12 stationed to the south has been vanquished and begin to rejoice, but Makarov soon brings them back to reality by pointing to the dire situations on the eastern and western fronts. Mavis seems removed from the entire commotion as she wonders how she can defeat Zeref. Meanwhile, the battle for Hargeon proceeds furiously. The trio of Gray, Lyon and Juvia is soon joined by Meredy, who announces the arrival of Crime Sorcière. Similarly, as they head to the harbor to battle Neinhart, Kagura and Erza are joined by Jellal, who declares that he will not just act from the shadows anymore and helps them take down the Four Heraldry Knights of the Neinhart Squad; however, his presence stirs unpleasant emotions inside the Mermaid Heel ace. Simultaneously, the Sky Sisters face off against one of the dreaded Shields of Spriggan, Dimaria Yesta. The female knight boasts that she can cut them down in what would be an instant from their perspective and clicks her teeth, causing all movement in her environs to cease. She claims that she is currently alone in the world and then nonchalantly approaches her opponents and states the name of her Magic: Âge Seal. A formidable Magic that allows her to stop time, rendering all caught defenseless. The sadistic female wonders how to proceed with the conquest of her little enemies, discarding simply killing them as too boring. She finally decides to kill just one of them to plunge the other two into despair, picking Wendy for the role as she had the temerity to kick the Warrior Queen in the face. However, just as she is about to behead the Dragon Slayer, the three girls regain their mobility and Wendy and Sherria successfully land a combined attack on Dimaria, who although confused by the sudden failure of her Magic, manages to defend herself. As the two girls exclaim that they have received a telepathic message, a figure appears in front of the combatants, chiding Dimaria for considering this valley in the space-time continuum to be her own property. Stark surprise is evident on the faces of the quartet as Ultear, seemingly unaffected by the ravage of Last Ages, joins the battle and vows to punish the Warrior Queen in the name of Crime Sorcière. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell & Sherria Blendy vs. Dimaria Yesta Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * * ** *** |Za Naito}} * * ** ** * ** * ** Spells used * |Aisu Gaizā}} * |Wōtā Suraisā}} * * * Abilities used *Flight Armors used * * Weapons used *Sword * *Backsword Items used * Arc Navigation